Los ex no regresan
by lilycobain
Summary: Sasuke termina con Hinata por una mentira inventada por Karin, hasta que se da cuenta de la verdad y quiere recuperar a la Hyuga. Gaara aprovecha la oportunidad y le pide ser su novia.
1. Chapter 1

Lo personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto l..l

—Hablan—

'_Piensan'_

**Recuerdos**

Capitulo 1

Hoy era el día en que regresaría a clases a la preparatoria "Konoha", pero sinceramente no tenia ánimos ni siquiera de levantarse, podría decirle a su padre que se sentía mal… No, ella era pésima para mentir y mucho mas para fingir. _'Descartado',_ cambio de posición en su cama y se cubrió con las cobijas hasta su cabeza. Empezaba a sentirse triste, una lágrima corrió por su suave mejilla hasta caer en la almohada, absorbiéndola.

—¡Hermana!

Unos fuertes golpes hicieron que la peliazul se levantara de golpe. Se descobijo para ir a abrirle a su hermana pequeña, que seguía golpeando la puerta.

—Ya voy— contesto con desgana.

—¡Ya era hora! — la pequeña castaña entro una vez la peliazul le abrió, corrió hasta la cama de su hermana y salto en ella, acostándose. Hinata sonrió al ver la acción de Hanabi— Buenos días— burlona la saludo.

—Buenos días— dijo Hinata acercándose a su hermana para hacerles cosquillas por el tono burlón que utilizo con ella.

Hanabi al ver su acción intento correr por la cama para evitar que su hermana mayor la atrapara, pero esta la alcanzo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en su estomago. La castaña reía mientras le pedía que la dejara en paz, la peliazul por el contrario le hacia mas cosquillas haciendo caso omiso a sus suplicas.

Un "toc-toc" hizo que las dos chicas miraran hacia la puerta que se encontraba semi abierta. Una cabeza castaña y de ojos color perla, se asomo viendo a sus dos primas que lo veían fijo, abrió completamente la puerta y se adentro en la habitación.

—Buenos días Hinata, Hanabi. Es hora de almorzar— hizo una reverencia.

Las dos chicas asintieron. Hanabi se bajo de la cómoda cama de su hermana y salió de su habitación imitando la forma de caminar de su primo Neji. Hinata ante esto soltó una risita y el castaño sentía una vena palpitar en su frente, salió de la habitación siguiendo a la menor de sus primas.

Hinata al verse sola en su habitación soltó un suspiro, tendría que asistir a la preparatoria. A paso lento salió cerrando su habitación tras de si, bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor.

—Buenos días, padre— se sentó a la derecha del castaño mayor.

Hiashi bajo un momento su periódico— Buenos días, hija— y regreso a el para leer las noticias del día.

Neji y Hanabi llegaron después, sentándose en las sillas del comedor.

Una anciana de la familia secundaria les llevo lo que seria su desayuno de ese día, cuando hubo acabado de repartir los alimentos se retiro hacia la cocina. Mientras comían, Hiashi observaba a sus hijas y su sobrino enorgulleciéndose de los tres; Neji cursaba la universidad para estudiar empresas, Hanabi apenas iba en la secundaria llevando buenas calificaciones y Hinata cursaba el último año de la preparatoria, pero esta se veía algo desanimada y el sabia porque.

El castaño mayor fue el primero en terminar de almorzar, se levanto de su lugar y se despidió deseándoles buen día.

Los tres jóvenes terminaron de almorzar y cada uno se fue hacia su habitación para cambiarse.

Hinata llego hasta su baño, lleno la tina y poco a poco se fue despojando de su ropa hasta quedar desnuda, metió su mano en la cálida agua y después su cuerpo al sentir la buena temperatura.

Después de media hora, que para ella paso demasiado rápido, salió de la tina y envolviéndose con una toalla, salió hacia su cuarto donde busco su uniforme y ropa interior.

Al terminar de vestirse se acerco a su espejo de cuerpo completo, y al ver su reflejo se dio cuenta que había crecido como 5 centímetros; su falda negra recta le quedaba un dedo arriba de la rodilla y su blusa blanca de cuello V remarcaba un poco sus enormes pechos, tomo su suéter negro y suspiro de alivio al ver que este todavía le quedaba un poco grande.

—¡Vamos hermana! Se hace tarde.

Escucho el llamado de Hanabi. Cepillo su cabello rápidamente, tomo su bolso y salió corriendo de su habitación. Bajo un poco rápido las escaleras, con precaución para no tropezar.

En la puerta que daba a la calle; se encontraba su hermana con el uniforme de la secundaria que era de un color azul rey y Neji que vestía de civil, pues en la universidad ya no llevabas uniforme.

El castaño, como todo un caballero, les abrió la puerta para dejarlas salir primero y luego la del auto negro, que le había regalado su tío.

Hinata subió en la parte del copiloto y Hanabi atrás, después de cerrarles la puerta Neji se subió en el piloto, encendió su auto y arranco hacia la secundaria de Hanabi.

Después de haber dejado a la castaña, se dirigieron hacia la preparatoria. En el camino Neji miraba de vez en vez a su prima, ya que esta se notaba desanimada.

—Hinata…— la llamo— Hinata— nada, la peliazul estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos. Acerco su brazo al mentón de ella y la giro para que lo pudiera ver. Hinata ante el contacto de su primo dio un leve respingo— Hinata. Sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea…

—Si, Neji…Yo. Gracias.

—Usted no debería derramar lágrimas por alguien que nunca la mereció— con sus dedos quito una lagrima que había salido sin querer de los ojos de su prima.

Hinata bajo la mirada sintiendo que sus ojos se nublaban por las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Neji al verla, la abrazo con fuerza queriendo transmitirle seguridad y apoyo. La peliazul correspondió su abrazo con la misma intensidad.

—Vaya. Sino se le hará tarde— la chica se separo de poco en poco de su primo, se vio por el espejo del retrovisor y retiro todo rastro de lagrimas de su rostro.

—¡Si! — dijo sintiéndose feliz al tener a Neji como apoyo. Le beso la mejilla y salió del auto.

El castaño sonrió. La vio dirigirse hacia la entrada, y cuando había desaparecido de su vista, arranco su auto rumbo a la universidad.

Se sentía un poco más segura de si misma, optimista y feliz. Neji tenia razón, ella no debería derramar mas lagrimas por alguien que no la valoro y eso iba a hacer, porque ella superaría la situación. Seguiría tranquilamente con su vida, ya no miraría hacia atrás sino hacia adelante "con la frente en alto y erguida" como decía su padre, **—Una autentica Hyuga— **por que si, era una Hyuga y por fin su padre se sentía orgulloso de ella.

Se adentro en los jardines de la preparatoria, tenia clase de biología con la maestra Kurenai, se dirigió hacia los salones que quedaban al oeste.

—¡HINATA!

Giro sobre su eje al escuchar su nombre, buscando con la mirada entre la multitud de estudiantes diviso a sus dos mejor amigas; Sakura e Ino. Se quedo parada ahí, esperando a las chicas.

Estas se le lanzaron encima en un abrazo que la peliazul correspondió gustosa.

—¡Hinata! Que alegría verte. ¡Mira has crecido! — la rubia de ojos azules rompió su abrazo y se puso en su espalda para medirse con ella, Hinata le llegaba por las cejas ¿Eso era algo, no?

—Ya cállate Ino-puerca— Sakura sonrió al ver el puchero que hizo la rubia— Hinata, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? — pregunto la pelirrosa.

—Hemm… tranquilas, ya saben— comento avergonzada por no tener algo interesante que contarles a sus amigas.

Ino y Sakura la miraron con una sonrisa, se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la princesita Hyuga.

Las tres chicas miraron a una cuarta; pelirroja de ojos rojos y gafas negras, sonreía burlonamente.

—¿Qué quieres Karin? — pregunto la pelirrosa molesta, esa chica era toda una…

—Cálmate frentona que el problema no es contigo— interrumpió, mientras le lanzaba una mirada lasciva a la peliazul.

—Bien, pues, te agradeceríamos que dejaras en paz a Hinata, zanahoria— la Yamanaka se puso frente a la Hyuga, obstaculizando la vista de la pelirroja.

—Hmph, ¿Tú y cuantas más? — pregunto con sorna impregnada en su voz.

—Yo y…

—Hmph. ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?

Las cuatro chicas miraron hacia un azabache que las veía sin emoción alguna.

—¡Sasuke! — Karin se arrojo a los brazos de su novio mientras le besaba la mejilla.

La peliazul miro hacia otro lado, sintiendo su corazón estrujarse. Sentía que lo mejor era que se hubiese quedado en casa y esperar a que el tiempo pasara rápido y olvidara el dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto l..l

—Hablan—

'_Piensan'_

**Recuerdos**

Capitulo 2

Sasuke vio la acción de su ex-novia, se sintió un idiota al ver la tristeza reflejada en sus hermosos ojos perla.

—**Eres tan tonto Sasuke. Ella dice amarte, pero yo se, que ella ama al Inuzuka— miraba atentamente el rostro del chico.**

—**¿A que te refieres?** — **pregunto algo intrigado por las tonterías que diría la pelirroja.**

—**Me refiero a que los vi besándose ayer antes de salir, cuando tu te habías ido a entrenar.**

—**Hmph, si claro**— **la miro con una ceja alzada.**

—**Tengo pruebas**— **menciono muy segura.**

Empuño sus manos al recordar la pequeña charla que había tenido con su ahora novia, ese día Karin le había enseñado una foto donde el Inuzuka tenia abrazada por la cintura a la Hyuga, mientras se besaban apasionadamente. El ultimo día de clases, le había pedido a Karin ser su novia y se beso con ella enfrente de todo el grupo y de la peliazul, dando así por terminada su relación.

—Hmph— menciono para obtener la atención de la Hyuga.

Hinata lo miro de reojo, sintiendo su corazón romperse, pues el Uchiha tomo del mentón a la pelirroja y la beso apasionadamente, Ino y Sakura se miraron entre ellas para después mirar a Hinata. Las dos tomaron a la chica y la sacaron rápidamente de ahí.

El azabache se separo de la Uzumaki, fijando su vista en el lugar donde segundos antes había estado su ex, gruño al saber que la Haruno y Yamanaka se la habían llevado para que no "sufriera".

Sufriera, si claro. Seguramente la peliazul se había encontrado muy feliz al besarse con el perro ese a sus espaldas, pero ahora que el la dejo, la muy maldita se hacia la victima.

Se giro para ir hacia el salón de Kurenai.

—Sasuke, ¿A dónde vas? — pero no recibió respuesta, Karin hizo un puchero y corrió hacia el para alcanzarlo.

Llegaron a la azotea del edificio, decidieron saltarse unas cuantas clases para poder apoyar a la chica que se encontraba hecha un mar de llanto. Hinata se soltó del agarre de sus amigas y se acerco al barandal, sintió el cálido viento mover sus cabellos, respiro profundamente para intentar calmarse.

—**Usted no debería derramar lágrimas por alguien que nunca la mereció.**

'_Neji… duele. Mi corazón duele'_ cerró los ojos, intentan en vano detener las lágrimas que corrían por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Ino y Sakura se voltearon a ver preocupadas, no sabiendo que hacer para subirle los ánimos. Tampoco podrían faltar todo el día a las clases por un momento de depresión, pero sinceramente teniendo al Uchiha y sus escenas con Karin no ayudaban en nada, solo empeoraba la situación.

—Hinata— las tres chicas voltearon a ver a un chico pelirrojo.

—Gaara— menciono la peliazul, quitándose rápidamente las lagrimas de sus ojos, no quería que el chico la viera así.

Gaara había visto, desde lejos, como el Uchiha le rompía el corazón con Karin. Las había seguido, ya que quería apoyarla, animarla y tal vez, solo tal vez, decirle cuanto la quería y lo mucho que haría con tal de estar con ella.

—Hinata, nos vemos al rato— se despidieron las dos chicas, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la peliazul— Adiós Gaara.

Una vez cerrada la puerta y estando solos, Gaara se acerco a la chica y la abrazo pasando sus brazos por su pequeña espalda, Hinata apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, permitiéndose llorar libremente.

El pelirrojo empezó a acariciar su hermoso cabello azul, hasta poder tranquilizarla.

Su hermana, cuando el era pequeño, le acariciaba el cabello para intentar tranquilizarlo o animarlo, se relajaba, sintiéndose bien nuevamente.

Hinata suspiro con pesadez, de poco en poco se fue separando de Gaara. Quería darle las gracias por haberle hecho saber que la apoyaba, por estar con ella. Gaara la sintió moverse, fue aflojando un poco su agarre para poder verla mejor. La chica tenía sus ojos y nariz hinchada, los rastros de lágrimas seguían ahí, secos. Se veía como una muñequita frágil que en cualquier momento podría romperse y desvanecerse. Un sentimiento de enojo nublo un poco su mente, _'Uchiha'_ ese tipo fue el que dejo en ese estado a la peliazul. Pero el seria quien le subiera los ánimos a Hinata, el que nunca le rompería el corazón de esa forma, quien la querría y la tratara como una princesa, cuidándola de cualquier maldito que osara aprovecharse de su gentileza.

—Gaara. Yo…— no termino de hablar pues el Sabaku No puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios pidiéndole silencio.

—Hinata— se aclaro un poco la garganta, parecía como si se hubiera quedado sin saliva— yo quiero que sepas, que tu… eres la chica mas hermosa, inteligente y de buen corazón que he conocido— la peliazul se sonrojo ante las palabras del chico, Gaara tomo una bocanada de aire— Yo se que tu aun, no superas lo que… lo que, paso con el Uchiha. Me gustas. No quiero que pienses que soy una aprovechado, por eso te pido que pienses si… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata se quedo en shock, ¿Ser su novia?

—¿Lo pensaras? — pregunto algo nervioso ante el silencio de la chica. Hinata solo pudo asentir levemente, no muy convencida— Bien

El pelirrojo la soltó completamente.

Se retiro del lugar ya que ella necesitaba pensar muchas cosas.

Había escapado de Karin cuando esta se había distraído molestando a Suigetsu. La escena de en la mañana, cuando vio a su ex, seguía en su mente. Sus ojos tristes y esa aura de melancolía que se sentía al estar cerca de ella, ¿En verdad estaba sufriendo? ¿O era muy buena actriz? Como sea, no tenia porque interesarle las cosas de su antigua novia.

Doblo una esquina pero se detuvo en seco. En la pared de la derecha se encontraba el Inuzuka besándose apasionadamente con la Yamanaka. Retrocedió un poco para averiguar. ¿No se supone que el Inuzuka andaba con Hinata? ¿Sera que el perro le ponía los cuernos con su mejor amiga? _'Que poca madre'_.

Se acerco hacia la pareja que seguía en su apasionado beso, _'Perro'_— Hmph. ¿Así que ahora le pones el cuerno a Hinata con su mejor amiga, eh?

La rubia y el castaño se separaron al oír al Uchiha.

'_¿QUEEE?'_, ¿Desde cuando el andaba con Hinata? los dos veían con confusión al azabache.

—¿De que hablas Uchiha/Sasuke? — preguntaron al unisonó.

El Uchiha tomo su celular y les enseño la foto que Karin le había mostrado. Ino miro a Kiba y este le regreso la mirada.

—¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? — le pregunto a la Yamanaka, Ino asintió.

El azabache los miro esperando una respuesta— ¿Y bien?

—¿Por eso fue que rompiste con Hinata? — pregunto la rubia señalando el celular del azabache.

—Hmph, eso no les importa.

—¡Claro que nos importa, es mi amiga! — gritaron. Una venita resalto en su frente, esos dos lo dejarían sordo.

—En verdad que eres un idiota— escupió con enojo el Inuzuka, Sasuke intentaba controlarse para no moler a golpes al perro ese, ¿Idiota el? — eso es photoshop.

Abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido— ¿Qué?

—Eso es photoshop— repitió la rubia— que por cierto, esta muy mal hecho.

—¿Photoshop? — volvió a preguntar, ¿Cómo que era photoshop?

—Si— el Inuzuka rodo los ojos ante la idiotez del azabache— es un programa donde puedes editar fotografías. Mira— el castaño tomo entre sus manos el celular del Uchiha y le puso el "zoom" — ¿Ves? Recortaron mal la foto de Hinata.

El azabache hizo sus ojos chiquitos. ¡Era cierto! Había partes del cuerpo de Hinata mal recortadas y si observabas detalladamente la fotografía te dabas cuenta que la cabeza Inuzuka estaba mas grande de lo normal. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué había hecho?

—**Me refiero a que los vi besándose ayer antes de salir, cuando tu te habías ido a entrenar.**

—Maldita sea… Karin— murmuro entre dientes, realmente furioso.

Ino y Kiba miraron como el azabache se iba muy molesto, _'correrá sangre'_.

Se miraron mutuamente, la rubia le sonrió coquetamente y el Inuzuka le correspondió besándola apasionadamente. Caminaron a trompicones hasta la puerta que correspondía a la sala donde guardaban los productos de limpieza, cerraron tras de ellos poniéndole pestillo a la puerta.

Sakura subió las escaleras hacia la azotea. Abrió la puerta que daba hacia ella, a lo lejos diviso a su amiga sentada entre los barrotes del barandal, con la mirada perdida.

Se acerco hasta ella y se sentó a un lado.

—¿Cómo te fue? — pregunto dulcemente, mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y la pegaba hacia ella en un abrazo.

Hinata suspiro— Bien… creo.

—¿Crees? — Hinata asintió— ¿Y Gaara? — la peliazul se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Sakura sonrió pícaramente— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto emocionada.

—Bu-bueno…— ¡Argh! Estúpido tartamudeo— e-el me pidió…

—¿Te pidió…?

Hinata trago— ser… su no-novia

Sakura grito de alegría y abrazo mas fuerte a Hinata, balanceándose con ella—¡WOW! Eso es genial… ¿Qué le respondiste?

—Yo… no le res-respondí na… nada

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

La peliazul miro a su amiga a los ojos, alzo los hombros— di-dijo que lo pen-pensara

—Ya veo— la pelirrosa hizo un gesto de estar pensando— ¿Qué le diras?

Hinata, regreso su mirar hacia el horizonte— No lo se.

—¿Sabes? No es bueno que cierres tu corazón a nuevas… Humm, oportunidades— Hinata la miro sin comprender muy bien, Sakura ante esto decidió explicarlo mejor—me refiero a que salgas con otros chicos, que experimentes. Tu mundo no tiene que girar en torno solo a un chico toda tu vida. Tal vez Gaara te ayude a superar lo de Sasuke.

—¿Sakura? — La pelirrosa asintió dándole a entender que la escuchaba— ¿Por qué nunca regresaste con Naruto? — pregunto, esa duda la tenia desde hace un año.

Sakura se sorprendió, nunca pensó que le preguntara eso— porque… los ex no regresan— Hinata la miro dubitativa— por eso se les llama ex— se apresuro a decir antes de que la Hyuga le preguntara otra cosa.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que la pelirrosa no quería hablar de eso, así que lo dejo por la paz.

Continuara…

Les deseo las mejor de las vibras.

Hasta luego l..l


	3. Chapter 3

Lo personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto l..l

—Hablan—

'_Piensan'_

**Recuerdos**

Capitulo 3

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, en busca del salón que correspondía al taller de "Tecnologías y programas". Llegando al inicio del pasillo vio una cabellera roja salir con una blanca y anaranjada. Se acerco hasta el grupito y jalo a la chica del brazo, lastimándoselo levemente.

—¡Ow! Sasuke— la chica hizo un puchero por el dolor que le ocasionaba en su brazo.

Suigetsu y Juugo lo miraron raro— Tenemos que hablar Karin

La pelirroja sintió un miedo al ver lo cabreado que estaba su Sasuke. El azabache empezó a arrastrarla consigo fuera del edificio, hasta llegar a las canchas donde practicaban deportes, eran la cinco de la tarde, eso significaba que no serian interrumpidos.

—¡Sasuke! Me lastimas— chillo Karin, intentando liberarse del agarre.

El Uchiha la soltó.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué sucede cariño? — se acerco hasta el para abrazarlo, pero el Uchiha la tomo de su cuello— Sas…Sasu-ke

—¿Con que photoshop, eh? — Karin lo miro horrorizada, estaba muerta— ¿Creíste que no medaría cuenta? "Eres tan tonto Sasuke. Ella dice amarte, pero yo se, que ella ama al Inuzuka" — le recordó imitando un tono chillón— eres una maldita— dicho esto la soltó, dejando que callera al suelo y se lastimara— de una vez te digo Karin— la pelirroja lo miro con miedo, mientras se sobaba el cuello— te acercas a Hinata y te las vas a ver conmigo.

Se giro y se fue caminando, cabreado. Karin soltó unas cuantas lagrimas amargas, era una tonta.

…

—**¿Por qué nunca regresaste con Naruto?**

'_¿Por qué? Porque sigo amando a Sasuke'_

—**¡Sakura! Dame otra oportunidad. Te ayudare a olvidarte del teme ¡Deberás!** — **el rubio le guiño un ojo mientras alzaba el pulgar.**

La pelirrosa sonrió con tristeza. Ella jamás se olvidaría de su primer amor. _'Ja, brillante Sakura. "Los ex no deben regresar", una explicación mas patética no se te pudo ocurrir'._

Camino por el pasillo, hacia el taller de baile. Entro a los casilleros y se puso un short negro y su playera deportiva de color blanco.

—Muy bien chicos, hoy aprenderemos a bailar el tango— explico un hombre de cejas pobladas, mientras hacia su pose del pulgar y su sonrisa.

—Excelente Gai-sensei— exclamo una mini copia del maestro de baile, haciendo la misma postura.

—¡Bien tomen a sus parejas!

Rock Lee se acerco a la pelirrosa y la tomo por la cintura— ¿Cómo esta mi bella flor de cerezo? — pregunto el chico de forma coqueta.

La chica sonrió mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Rock Lee siempre le hacia olvidar sus malos momentos— Bien— respondió.

—¡Muy bien! — Exclamo Gai, cuando paso a revisar a cada uno la forma de tomar a su pareja— entonces empezaremos con un movimiento suave hacia su derecha…

La chica suspiro, cuando Lee le hizo dar una vuelta para empezar a bailar. El chico sonrió abiertamente, para después moverla al compas de la música que Gai había puesto.

…

Hinata salió de la azotea para ir a su siguiente clase, _'tal vez Sakura tenga razón, no debería cerrarme'_. Saco su horario de su mochila, _'literatura con Kakashi-sensei'_ esa era su oportunidad para poder hablar con Gaara.

Camino hacia el salón un poco nervioso, entro y vio a 10 de sus compañeros ya sentados en sus lugares correspondientes, busco con la vista una cabellera roja hasta encontrarla en una esquina, al parecer el chico veía hacia afuera.

Con paso tímido se acerco, y se sentó a un lado de el.

—¿Hinata? — Pregunto algo sorprendido al verla a lado suyo, se enderezó en su lugar para verla mejor— ¿Te… encuentras bien? — pregunto dubitativo.

Hinata asintió completamente roja, se aclaro la garganta— Si— murmuro muy bajito.

—¿Si? — Pregunto para confirmar— ¿Si que, Hinata?

La peliazul tomo una gran bocanada de aire— Si… megustariaintentarlocontigo— susurro lo mas rápido que pudo.

Gaara embozo una media sonrisa, le tomo el rostro y le beso la frente— Gracias.

Hinata asintió, avergonzada por la acción del pelirrojo. Se tomaron de la mano y miraron junto por la ventana.

—¡Yosh! — todos miraron hacia la puerta, un hombre de cabello gris peinado hacia arriba asomo la mitad de su cara— disculpen la tardanza, es que me encontré con un gato negro y tuve que venir por el camino largo.

—¡Si, claro! — mencionaron los estudiantes con sarcasmo.

—Bien, bien. Pues habrán su libro en la pagina 90 y lean hasta la… 150

—¡Pero Kakashi-sensei! — la mayoría contesto inconforme.

—Nada, Nada. A leer— el profesor se sentó en la silla del escritorio y saco su "Icha Icha Paradise".

Hinata miro a Gaara, este alzo los hombros. Paso un brazo por su cuello pegándola hacia el, para abrazarla.

…

Prendió un cigarrillo. Lo puso en su boca e inhalo el humo del tabaco.

—**Sasuke, no fumes. Es malo para la salud**— **frunció levemente su seño, ante la acción del chico de llevarse de nuevo el cigarrillo a la boca.**

Sonrió de lado al recordar las palabras de su ex, una vez que lo vio fumar.

Después de que ella le pidiera no fumar lo hizo, por ella, porque la quería y la quería bien. Miro el cigarrillo que tenia en la mano, apenas llevaba una calada y se sintió asqueado. Lo apago y lo tiro lejos de el.

Suspiro mientras recargaba su cabeza en la fría pared, necesitaba verla, hablar con ella, sentirla entre sus brazos como en aquellos días. Que ella le dijera que lo amaba, que le cocinara, tenerla todo el da en su departamento, disfrutándola.

Pero sabia que eso no seria con solo decirle un "lo siento", tenia que ganarse de nuevo a Hinata, su confianza, tenia que demostrarle lo arrepentido que se encontraba por haber terminado con ella. La verdad que lo estaba, la había dejado por una estúpida que no había superado el no escogerla desde el inicio e incluso se había comportado con ella como un verdadero imbécil, no importándole besar a la pelirroja en sus narices, rompiéndole su frágil corazón.

La amaba, la amaba tanto, toda ella le recordaba a su hermosa madre, su gentileza, bondad.

—Te recuperare Hinata. Aunque sea lo último que haga.

Porque el la tendría de nuevo entre sus brazos, sino se dejaba de llamar Sasuke Uchiha.

Comenzó a caminar en busca de la chica.

…

Había terminado su clase. Los estudiantes empezaban a salir vaciando las aulas, con destino a la siguiente clase.

Hinata guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, mientras Gaara la veía moverse con elegancia, esperándola para irse juntos a la cafetería, pues la siguiente clase era de Historia e Iruka-sensei había faltado por unos problemas que le habían surgido.

—Vamos— menciono la chica, haciendo que Gaara saliera de su hipnotismo.

El chico le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara, Hinata acepto gustosa. Caminaron a paso lento entre los pasillos, hasta vislumbrar la puerta que daba hacia la cafetería. El pelirrojo le abrió la puerta ofreciéndole pasar primero, Hinata ante esto se sonrojo y cuando hubo pasado espero a que el chico hiciera lo mismo y lo volvió a tomar del brazo.

—Por aquí— menciono el Sabaku No, caminando hacia una banca algo alejada de las demás personas. Arrastro la silla invitando a que se sentara primero y luego el.

—Gracias, Gaara— se sentía un poco incomoda por la atención que le brindaba el chico, pero era su novia y así eran las cosas. _'novia'_. Suspiro ¿En que se había metido?

—¿Qué te gustaría tomar? — le pregunto el chico.

—Un te rojo, estaría bien— contesto sonriéndole tiernamente, al menos intentaría que su relación con el Sabaku No funcionara.

Gaara asintió y alzo una mano para que la mesera fuera por sus pedidos.

Una chica rubia de anteojos se acerco hasta donde estaban ellos.

—¿Cuál es su orden? — pregunto algo seria, mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta y bolígrafo.

— Tráenos un te rojo y una limonada.

La chica asintió, y se alejo. El pelirrojo aprovecho que la mesera se había ido para besar la mejilla de la Hyuga, esta lo miro avergonzada.

—¡Hey tu! — La peliazul y el pelirrojo miraron hacia la derecha, Sasuke Uchiha estaba ahí— Aléjate de MI Hinata— dicho esto estampo su puño en la cara del pelirrojo.

Continuara…

**_Contestando reviews:_**

Itachi Akihiko: e.e si, ese Sasuke. Pero bueno, ¡Aqui esta la continuacion de esta historia! Gracias por tu review y, y porque te haya gustado C:

Maziixd: ¡Hey! gracias por tu review y, y por decir que mi historia es muy emocionante C:

Neko-Chan: Jajaja gracias por tu review, y e.e tengo 16 años C: le llame "Los ex no regresan" porque ese sera como la frase que resonara en la cabezita de Hinata cada vez que piensa en Sasuke, es como el "impedimento" por asi decirlo. ¡Pero por supuesto que Hinata se quedara con Sasuke! XDDD Jeje Lily Pop suena gracioso, pero si quieres llamarme asi, pues asi sera C:

Kattyto: ¡Hey! Jajaja, ese Gaara es todo un loquillo c: XD despues, despues se sabra... e.e

andrea: Gracias, espero y te gusten los siguientes que suba despues :)

lala: ¡Wiii! os dejare a todos es suspenso e.e Mentira XD

hinatacris: pues asi sangre sangre, no. Pero si habra golpes e.e Gracias por tu review y, y nos seguiremos leyendo.

elizabeth-uchiha: Gracias C:

Andrea Uchiha: Me agrada que te agrade e.e XD gracias por tus animos.

RukiaNeechan: ¡Si Bulliyng! XD okay no ._. Gracias

VanillaOK: Lo de Sakura y Narutin, lo explicare maaas adelante... mucho XD solo te dire que tiene mucho que ver la relacion de Sasuke y Hinata C: ¡Oh si!

sasuhinafan por siempre: Aqui esta C: disfruta

Andy: Gracias, espero que en cada capitulo se resuelvan tus dudas, gracias por tu review C:

aby: n.n no ¡esperes mas! aqui ta XD

asuanarc: Sasuhina de principio a fin, te lo prometo.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS, POR LOS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWS. Viva el metal y rock XD

Les deseo las mejor de las vibras.

Hasta luego l..l


	4. Chapter 4

Lo personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto l..l

—Hablan—

'_Piensan'_

**Recuerdos**

Capitulo 4

Se encontraba llorando, sentada en los vestidores del gimnasio, esperando al "tiburón".

—¡Hey, hey, hey! Zanahoria ¿Qué ha…? ¿Karin? ¿Pero que…?— la pelirroja se había lanzado a sus brazos, buscando apoyo.

Suigetsu estaba sorprendido y desconcertado. Poso su mano en la espalda femenina, acariciándola, escuchando sus sollozos y gemidos.

—Karin…

—¡Calla Suigetsu! — le grito la chica, mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte al chico.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato, hasta que Karin dejo de llorar, se aparto del Hozuki y se limpio el rastro de lagrimas. Suigetsu la observaba minuciosamente, esperando un ataque de ira por parte de la muchacha o un golpe por haberla abrazado… nada.

—¿Qué paso? — pregunto con voz seria.

—Sasuke… e-el se dio cu-cuenta…

—¿Te hizo algo? Dime porque sino yo voy y…

—¡NO! No yo… tengo la culpa

—¿Qué? ¿Pero que dices…?

—Suigetsu. Yo tengo la culpa. Porque se que Sasuke nunca se fijara en mi— sus ojos empezaron a aguarse de nuevo— porque se que el no amara a otra mas que a ella… ¡Porque yo tengo la culpa por haberme fijado en el y…!

Suigetsu se acerco a ella para volver a abrazarla— ¿Y?— pregunto, esperanzado.

—Nada— desvió su mirada de la morada, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

…

El golpe que le había dado el azabache, hizo que cayera al piso. Los estudiantes que en ese momento comían, miraron hacia donde la esquina, interesados.

Gaara se levanto del suelo, Hinata sintió miedo al verlos ponerse en defensa.

—¡No! ¡Gaara! — intento detenerlo al ver que el pelirrojo corría hacia el azabache para golpearlo en el estomago.

El Uchiha lo esquivo, se acerco a el y le dio una patada, tirándolo al suelo. El pelirrojo se levanto, Sasuke le iba a propinar otra patada pero el pelirrojo le tomo con el brazo su pierna y con la otra le asesto un golpe al Uchiha en su estomago.

Sasuke molesto intento golpearlo en la cara y Gaara utilizo su brazo para detenerlo.

—¡Por favor! Dejen de pelear.

—Maldito Uchiha— se aventó de nuevo al azabache para golpearlo.

Esquivo por muy poco el puño del pelirrojo.

—¡Gaara! ¡Sasuke!— Hinata hizo ademan meterse en la pelea de los jóvenes.

Ante esto el Uchiha se acerco a la Hyuga.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar— la tomo de su brazo para llevársela.

Hinata lo miro entre sorprendida y aterrada, intento soltarse de su agarre pero el Uchiha la jalo hacia el, abrazándola por su cintura.

Gaara se molesto al ver que el azabache abrazaba posesivamente a Hinata, de un jalo deshizo su agarre liberando a la chica, poniéndola detrás suyo.

—Suéltala, Sabaku No— apretó con fuerza sus puños, ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel imbécil a besar su mejilla y tocarla? ¡Nadie se metía con lo suyo y salía librado! ¡NADIE! _'Joder'_—¿Qué no oíste? ¡Suéltala!

—Hmph, no soltare a mi novia— lo miro desafiante.

Hinata se horrorizo al ver el rostro desfigurado por la ira de Sasuke.

El Uchiha rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno arrogante, sonreía sádicamente ante la estúpida respuesta que el pelirrojo le daba, ¿En serio creía que el caería en eso? ¡Hinata jamás estaría con otro que no fuera el!

—Hmph, ¿Enserio creíste que me tragaría ese cuento? ¡Hinata solo me ama a mí! — ensancho su sonrisa al ver la mueca de disgusto que Gaara había hecho.

—Es cierto— susurro apenas audible, mirando los ojos negros, decidida.

El azabache internamente se sorprendió. _'No es cierto'_. No podía serlo, ¿Era enserio? No, no, no. Tenia que ser una maldita broma.

—¿Estas bromeando verdad, nena? — sus ojos centellearon esperanzados ante una negativa por parte de la chica.

—No bromeo, Sasuke. Gaara es mi novio— volvió a repetir mas decidida.

—No, tú no puedes... TU NO PUEDES ESTAR CON EL PORQUE ME AMAS A MI— soltó entre dientes, la ira volvió a aparecer en sus negros ojos tornándose un poco rojizos.

La peliazul atino a negar con la cabeza— Vamos, Gaara— metió su mano entre el costado y brazo del pelirrojo tomándolo de este ultimo, jalándolo para salir de ese lugar. Sentía sus ojos cristalizarse.

Gaara asintió, y empezó a caminar con ella.

Sasuke se quedo estático al haber vislumbrado la amargura en el lindo rostro de la Hyuga. Era un maldito por hacerla sufrir. Aceptaba que se merecía eso y mucho más, pero de igual manera lucharía por ella, por su amor.

Hyuga Hinata era de el, solo de el.

…

—¡Hey Matsuri!

La castaña volteo hacia atrás, viendo como una pelirroja corría hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasa Tayuya?

—¿Tienes el deber de Biología? — la pelirroja se inclino, recargando sus manos en sus piernas que se encontraban levemente flexionadas, mientras respiraba dificultosamente por la carrera.

La castaña sonrió asintiendo, descolgó su mochila de su hombro y busco su libreta dentro. La pelirroja soltó un suspiro de alivio, recibiendo el cuaderno de la castaña.

—¡Genial! — con rapidez saco su libreta y empezó a copiar rápidamente, recargándose en la espalda de su amiga.

Matsuri se quedo quieta esperando a que su pelirroja amiga acabara de traspasar las respuestas a su cuaderno.

—¡Bien! — la castaña se dio vuelta y tomo la libreta de Tayuya, comparándola con la suya— esta vez cambie algunas palabras.

Rodo los ojos ante el comentario de la chica— Si, claro. "Matsuri".

Tayuta tomo rápidamente su cuaderno ante la respuesta sarcástica, dándose cuenta de que había escrito un nombre, no precisamente el suyo.

—¡Demonios! Matsuri préstame tu corrector…— estiro su brazo para recibir, pero nada. Alzo la mirada y vio que la castaña miraba hacia un chico pelirrojo. Entrecerró los ojos al ver que el chico no iba solo, sino que traía abrazada a una chica de cabello azul— ¿Matsuri? — la tomo de su hombro moviéndola levemente.

Parpadeo al sentir el movimiento, giro su rostro y vio la preocupación en su amiga.

—Yo…

—¿Lo sigues queriendo, verdad? — pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La castaña bajo su mirada ensombrecida, viendo el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

La pelirroja imito su acción de bajar la cabeza, viendo que el suelo tenía gotas de agua. Se acerco hasta ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, tratando de reconfortarla. Matsuri correspondió a su abrazo soltando un par de traicioneras lágrimas.

…

Salieron hasta los jardines de la preparatoria.

El pelirrojo abrazaba a una sollozante Hyuga, tras varios minutos en que llegaron a un lugar apartado de las miradas ajenas, la chica empezó a hipar. Gaara saco de su bolso un pañuelo y se lo extendió a la chica, Hinata lo miro agradecida aceptando.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos.

'_Sasuke'_ llevo sus manos a la altura de su corazón. ¿Por qué había actuado así?

—**Se mi novia Karin— menciono el chico con voz clara y fuerte, pero demasiado seria.**

**Todo el salón se quedo en silencio.**

—**¡SASUKE CLARO QUE SI! — se aventó a los brazos del chico para besarlo, siendo correspondida.**

**La mayoría de los alumnos vitorearon la escena, pero un rubio y una pelirrosa veían fijamente a una peliazul.**

**Sentía un nudo en su garganta y las inmensas ganas de llorar. Giro su rostro a otro lado que no fuese la pareja en pleno beso apasionado.**

**Pasaron las horas hasta que llego la hora de la salida, con lentitud la peliazul guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, mientras sus compañeros abandonaban el aula, a excepción del Uchiha, que la veía fijamente. **

**Sintió una mirada pesada en su espalda, y temiendo giro poco a poco su cuerpo, vislumbrando a su, ahora, ex-novio. No aguantando más, rompió en llanto silencioso.**

**Lo vio girarse hacia la puerta.**

—**¿Po-porque…? — pregunto apenas audible, vio que el Uchiha se detenía pero no volteaba a mirarla. Escucho un gruñido por parte de el y después un portazo.**

**El chico se había ido dejándola sin una respuesta y con el corazón destrozado.**

Abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose así misma pues no recordaba el haberlos cerrado. Suspiro sonoramente ante aquel recuerdo.

El pelirrojo se acerco hasta ella, posando su mano en su hombro. Hinata lo miro agradecida, por el silencioso apoyo que le daba, se sentía un poco mejor al tener a Gaara consigo.

—Te quiero Hinata— le susurro en el oído.

Hinata lo miro enternecida. Se acerco y lo envolvió entre sus delgados brazos.

—Gracias, Gaara.

Se separo un poco, y con nerviosismo, estampo sus labios con lo de el.

Continuara…

**_Contestando reviews:_**

hinatacris: XD Jeje, pues espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, aunque no se si la ¿reacción de Sasuke, tambien? :B de todos modos, ¡Gracias! por tus reviews.

AntoniaCifer: ¡Claro que la continuare! cada semana, ¡Yei! see l..l arriba el Metal y Rock l..l pues es Nirvana, Atreyu y Papa Roach las que mas me gustan, ¿A ti? *u* Gracias, gracias. y tratare de continuarla mas rápido e.e gracias por tu review y y por seguir mi historia ¡Ajua! XD

RukiaNeechan: ¡Aquí hay mas que un puñetazo! Espero que te haya agradado la pelea de esos dos loquillos. Jeje, Sasuke siempre amara a Hinata (Ojala y el anime terminara asi *u* seria ¡genial!) y si, esta loco y necesita operación XD Bueno, no tanto así. Gracias por el saludo, te deseo buenas vibras y suerte ¡Gracias!

Itachi Akihiko: ¡Wiiii! XDDD see Sasuke es un tonto, pero en fin, esa Karin tuvo algo que ver u.u pero bueno...¡Si! jeje lo se, lo se, el segundo fue el mas largo y estos han sido como de 1300 a 1500 palabras, poquito, pero tratare de alargar mas. ¡Hei! esa inspiración luego te deja tirada, pero en fin, ya tengo mas o menos los siguientes capítulos solo me falta plasmarlos en la increíble hoja de word :D gracias por tus reviews y Buenas y excelentes vibras.

Espada de Cristal: ¡gracias por tus reviews, me alientan a seguir! :D

Kattyto: XDDD si, si. :B haremos a Sasuke sufrir, solo que tener un amigo como Naruto (de optimista) ayuda muchas veces ¡así que! no lo veremos como un emo, pero si sufrirá :D ¡Gracias por tus reviews!

Maziixd: Hola e.e bueno en eso tienes razón, francamente no pensé en que sus acciones estuvieran mal jeje XD pero en fin. ¡No molestais! es un idiota pero es bueno e.e bueno, Sasuke, el...si XD ¡Okay gracias por tu review!

Guest: ¡Seee! hasta terminarla con un vivieron felices para siempre :P. Huy no, que cursi. bueno ya veré el final e.e Gracias por tu review.

Neko-Chan: *ww* quinciañera ¡Felicidades! tarde pero seguro, eso si. Okay, llámame como te guste *u* suena gracioso. ¿e.e? Jajaja see, ese Sasuke es todo un loquillo ¡Mira que pegarle a Gaara! si fuera en el anime ya lo hubiera matado con su ataud de arena...¡Huy! Xd gracias por tu review pequeña, cuídate y buenas vibras.

andrea: ¡Waaaa! espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y los que siguen, y los que siguen, y los que siguen, y los que siguen... asi hasta el final. ¡Muchas gracias por darle tiempo a esta pequeña historia!

sasuhinas fan: e.e Jeje, Che Sasuke es todo un bipolar. ¡Gracias por tu review!

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS, POR LO REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWS A ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA :B OJALA Y HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO. ¡AH! TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAN SI LA TRAMA ES COHERENTE e.e ES QUE A VECES SIENTO QUE NO LO ES Y ME HAGO BOLAS ._. ¡AYUDENME! XD

¡AH SI! ARRIVA EL METAL Y ROCK l..l ¡AJUA!

Les deseo las mejor de las vibras.

Hasta luego l..l


	5. Chapter 5

Lo personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto l..l

—Hablan—

'_Piensan'_

**Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 5**

—**Se mi novia Karin— menciono el chico con voz clara y fuerte, pero demasiado seria.**

**Todo el salón se quedo en silencio.**

—**¡SASUKE CLARO QUE SI! — se aventó a los brazos del chico para besarlo, siendo correspondida.**

**La mayoría de los alumnos vitorearon la escena.**

**Abrió su boca para darle paso a la lengua de Karin, la sintió explorarlo y unas ganas de alejarla lo invadieron, no aguantando su sabor a fresas se separo de ella. Fijo su vista en su ex-novia, que veía hacia otro lado.**

**Pasaron las horas hasta que llego la hora de la salida. Le había dicho a Karin que la vería en la entrada para llevarla a su casa, se quedo con el pretexto de hablar con el dobe de su primo.**

**Sus compañeros empezaban a abandonar el aula.**

—**Teme— el rubio se acerco a su mejor amigo.**

—**Hablare con Hinata— menciono mirando como con lentitud la peliazul guardaba sus cosas en su mochila.**

**El rubio le hecho un vistazo a la chica y luego al Uchiha— te espero en las escaleras— y con eso salió del aula.**

**Siguió mirando la pequeña espalda, hasta que esta se empezó a mover con lentitud, mostrándole a una Hyuga temerosa para después ver sus saladas lágrimas correr por sus pálidas mejillas. Por alguna razón se sintió una escoria con ella, y la culpa lo asalto. Se giro sobre su cuerpo para salir de ahí.**

—**¿Po-porque…? — se detuvo ante la pregunta de la chica. ¿Por qué? ¿PORQUE? **_**'JODER'**_** le dolía, dolía en su corazón, y mucho. Gruño y a paso rápido salió del salón dando un portazo. Dejando a la Hyuga completamente sola.**

Despertó.

Giro su cuerpo quedando de costado en su cama, miro hacia el pequeño mueble que se encontraba a lado de su cama, fijando su vista en el reloj. _'3:45 a. m.'._

Tenia su torso descubierto y solo portaba unos pantalones de pijama color negro, giro de nuevo quedando boca abajo. _'Nena'_, pego su nariz a su almohada, esta todavía conservaba su olor a jazmines, la tomo entre sus brazos envolviéndola con ellos y volvió a girar, mirando hacia la ventana por donde se veía la luna. _'Mi amor'_ pego mas la almohada a su pecho, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y se imagino tener de nuevo a Hinata.

**Hinata lo miro de reojo, sintiendo su corazón romperse, pues el Uchiha tomo del mentón a la pelirroja y la beso apasionadamente, Ino y Sakura se miraron entre ellas para después mirar a Hinata. Las dos tomaron a la chica y la sacaron rápidamente de ahí.**

'_Soy un estúpido'_ sonrió con tristeza.

—**Mi hija se merece algo mejor.**

Bufo, molesto. Era cierto, Hinata se merecía alguien mejor que el, alguien como…

—Gaara ¡JODER! — aventó lejos la almohada, furioso.

Ese tipo. Volvió a empuñar sus manos, sintiendo la ira recorrer por sus venas.

Tomo su celular y marco un número muy familiar.

—¿Bueno? — se escucho una voz adormilada por el auricular.

—Hmph.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces llamando a estas horas? — Se escucho el movimiento de alguien que se levanta— Son las… ¡3:47!

—Hmph, necesito tu ayuda… Itachi.

Se oyó un suspiro del otro lado— ¿Es Hinata?

—Tsk, si.

—Tonto hermanito menor, ¿Ya te diste cuenta?

—¡¿Tu lo sabias?! — pregunto exaltado.

Hubo un largo silencio—… Si— respondió seriamente.

—¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? ¡MALDICION! Soy un idiota.

—Hey, tranquilízate Sasuke…

—¡¿QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! SI LO ESTOY. ESTOY TRAN-QUI-LO— grito con ironía y sarcasmo.

Se escucho un suspiro cansado del otro lado de la línea— Duerme tonto hermanito menor, te enviare mañana algunas ideas para que puedas reconquistar a Hinata— dicho esto, colgó.

¿Itachi sabia de la mentira de Karin? ¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada? _'Joder'_ si desde el principio le hubieran dicho que era un foto alterada el no hubiera cometido la estupidez de besar a la pelirroja enfrente de Hinata, no hubiera terminado con ella, no la hubiera hecho llorar, la tendría ahora en sus brazos demostrándole su amor con caricias, besos y… placer.

Tocando su suave y cremosa piel, besando sus labios con sabor cereza, oyéndola gemir su nombre al llegar al éxtasis, ver sus hermosos ojos perla nublados por el deseo y placer, compartiendo algo tan íntimo como hacer el amor.

Hacerle el amor.

Cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño

…

Dos semanas habían transcurrido ya.

Dos largas semanas, donde el azabache huía de su mirada.

Evitaba verla, o estar con ella a solas.

La esquivaba en los pasillos virando hacia otro lado.

Pero sobre todo, ya no insistía en regresar con el.

No es que lo extrañara. No, claro que no. Bueno… tal vez si, ¿De cualquier forma había compartido momentos especiales con el, no?

Como no extrañarlo, si pasaron juntos un año. Un hermoso año, lleno de besos y caricias dulces, días que estaban juntos en su departamento o salían a pasear tomados de la mano.

Claro que eso no le faltaba con Gaara, su actual novio, pero no era lo mismo.

Se sentía querida a lado del pelirrojo, pero no correspondía su mismo sentir. Eso la hacia sentir mal, como si no fuese justo para Gaara el querer a otro cuando esta con el.

'_Que lio'_, pero así era. Se había metido en un problema sentimental, donde Sasuke y Gaara estaban implicados.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha por el solitario pasillo hacia su salón donde Azuma-sensei le daría Cálculo, era temprano, siempre acostumbraba llegar media hora antes de la entrada.

Escucho unos pasos conocidos e inmediatamente alzo su rostro, posando sus ojos perlas en unos totalmente opuestos.

Se quedo estática al ver al chico que venia hacia ella, su corazón se acelero cuando el Uchiha se detuvo a tres metros de ella, hipnotizándola con sus hermosos pozos oscuros.

'_Sal de ahí'_ escucho una voz en su cabeza, ¿Conciencia, quizás?

Se dio un pellizco en su muslo derecho, logrando moverse, camino a paso rápido. Pasando por la izquierda del chico, que la seguía con la mirada.

…

Estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana, viendo las solitarias instalaciones de la preparatoria.

Sus cabellos azabaches se movía al compas de la fría briza del mes de septiembre.

Se alejo de la ventana, acercándose a su mochila saco una pequeña flor de lirio, e internamente sonrió.

**Se encontraba en un café cerca de su departamento con Itachi, que lo había citado ahí.**

—**Tonto hermanito menor, lo primero que tienes que hacer es dejar de molestarla…**

—**¿Qué? — pregunto incrédulo.**

—**Si, solo no…— el mayor de los Uchiha se sobo las sienes, a veces su hermanito se apresuraba a las cosas— no la sigas, no la mires, no le hables, esquívala. Dale un poco de espacio, Sasuke.**

**El menor lo vio como si le salieran alas de la cabeza, ¿Seguirla, mirarla, hablarle, esquivarla? ¡El no puede hacer eso! Bueno si, pero seria una tortura no ver sus lindos ojos, sus labios, su piel blanca, no hablarle y escuchar su dulce voz, ¡seguirla, por Dios! Tenia que demostrarle que la quería, no que ya no le interesaba.**

**Itachi observaba minuciosamente el rostro de su hermano, **_**'una lucha interna'**_** es lo que veía por sus ojos. Suspiro.**

—**Sasuke, escucha— obtuvo su atención— no repliques y hazlo. Lo primero es captar de nuevo su atención, para después entrar en acción.**

—**¿Cuál es tu plan, genio? — inquirió curioso.**

—**No la molestes por varios días— Sasuke asintió a lo que su hermano le decía— ¿Sabes cuales son sus flores favoritas, no?**

—**Lirios**

—**Exacto, ¿Por qué no dejas cada día un lirio en su casillero?, con alguna nota o poema…**

—**Bien, ¿Qué hare con el Sabaku No?**

**El mayor lo miro incrédulo— ¿Sabaku No?**

—**Si. El… el muy maldito es novio de Hinata.**

**Resoplo con fastidio— Ya veré que hacer con el, por lo pronto haz lo que te digo.**

**El menor asintió, y al mismo tiempo los dos Uchihas tomaron un sorbo de su negro café.**

Salió del salón hacia los casilleros, faltaba media ahora así que le daba tiempo de abrirlo, meter la flor y volver a cerrarla, regresarse y hacer como si nada hubiese hecho.

Doblo una esquina y vio al amor de su vida, caminando hacia el con la cabeza gacha, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Hizo un poco de ruido al caminar para hacerse notar ante ella. Lo logro. La chica se quedo estática al verlo y el se detuvo para admirarla mejor. Su esbelto pero a la vez desarrollado cuerpo, con esas ropas holgadas ocultando sus curvas.

Vio que se pellizcaba su muslo derecho y empezaba a caminar hacia el, pasando por su lado sin volver a mirarlo.

Empuño sus manos, tratando de ser optimista. Tendría a Hinata de nuevo con el, la tendría y esta vez, nadie los separaría _'jamás'_.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su destino.

Continuara…

**_Contestando reviews:_**

jhossietaisho: XD jaja, ¿Quien no? Gracias por tu review.

RukiaNeechan: XD jeje ese "Muahahaha" me recordo a un capitulo de Bleach *u* con el tipo ese Don ¿Kadongi? algo asi e.e pero okay ¡Gracias!

hinatacris: :DDD estoy que me orgasmeo de felicidad e.e ¡Ahhh! no es cierto, pero es genial que te guste esta historia ¡Ajua! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

SoDamnBeautiful1: eso es genial ¡Bienvenida! a esta lectura adolescente :333 tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible ¡Ajua, gracias por tu review!

Konkretts: Jajaja, hei. yo creo que si hubiera estado en su situacion haria lo mismo e.e ¡Si! Gaara es sexy :3 tratare pero no se, es que Matsuri es una pieza en esta historia para los planes del querido Uchiha, no creo dejarlos a ellos juntos, Sabaku No ya volo hacia otro lugar (por asi decirlo) y en mi opinion no debe de regresar con la misma, o sea ese es el chiste de lo ex ¿o no? XD Jaja ¿Una patada voladora? tal vez... ¡Gracias, gracias!

Kattyto: XDDD creo que pondre otra pelea entre esos dos e.e pero para eso vere luchas o box *u* jaja Sasuke le hara una llave a Gaara e.e o bueno, ya vere como los hago pelearse. ¡Gracias Kattyto!

Emmy: ¡Chaaa! a nadie le gusta el GaaMatsu ¿Porque? XD okay pues, evitaremos el Gaamatsu en este fic e.e ¡Gracias pequeña! por el review :333

Paz: ¡Mira! tu te llamas como mi abuelita XDDD Okayno e.e jaja si si, vamos a trapear el piso con sus greñas *u* hermosisisisimas greñas :3 Hmmm, de hecho Hinata sabe porque el Uchiha termino con ella... jeje lo explicare mas adelante. ¡Pero si, pateemosle su trasero! jaja ¡Gracias por tu review!

andrea: Dispenseme u.u hago lo mejor que puedo, es que los capitulos llegan asi chiquitos XD y pues trato de alargarlos :3 ¡Gracias por tu review!

sasuhinas fan: ¡Ajua! aqui esta, por cierto... me agrada tu foto donde Hinata esta con sus ojos cubiertos y Sasuke... :33 esta... Hujumm XDDD ¡Graias por tu review! Jaja

Neko-Chan: ¡Pequeñina, gracias por tu review! e.e imaginate es como cuando Sasuke se enfrento contra Danzou y, y atravezo a Karin ¡con su chidori! ame esa parte *u* Jaja sus peleas, a lo mejor en la proxima que escriba los mande desangrados a la enfermeria XDDD bueno, no XD jeje gracias, gracias. si, si Viva el rock y metal ¡AJUA! :33

MarthaIP: Hmmm, la verdad no entiendo eso mucho del anti, ¿Es donde se hace bullying a esos personajes, o son los antaginistas de la historia? ¿o son los dos? XD Hay no se, tal vez salgan mas malos que buenos en esta historia XD ¡Gracias casualidad! okay no, me agrada que te guste y si, Gaarita tuvo una relacion con la castaña esa. :333 ¡No maaa! ¿Enserio? yo tambien me enorgullesco de saber que una rockera como tu lee esta historia ¡AJUA! Jajaja yo amo a Curco ¡Es tan sexy, excelente cantante, persona! todo, es un amor ese Curco. Bueno, los guns tocan chido, ¡solo ando peleada con Axl! ¿motivo? Kurt cobain e.e We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine :3 ¡Heeeeeey! Linkin park es una buena banda, pero me gusta mucho sus primeros albumes cuando sonaba bien RAP METAL l..l Xd y evanescence... pues no se me da mucho lo gotico, pero si ¡tocan chido!. :3 ¡Gracias por tu review!

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HOSTORIA, POR SUS FAVORITOS, FOLLOWS Y ¡REVIEWS! ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO Y LA TRAMA SEA DE SU AGRADO.

DISCULPEN ALGUNAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA COLADAS e.e

ARRIBA EL ROCK Y METAL l..l

Les deseo las mejor de las vibras.

Hasta luego l..l


	6. Chapter 6

Lo personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto l..l

—Hablan—

'_Piensan'_

**Recuerdos**

Capitulo 6

—Tengo hambre ¡Deberás!

La rubia de ojos color lavanda rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su novio.

—Naruto, tu siempre tienes hambre —el chico la miro como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, Shion poso sus labios en su mejilla y lo beso delicadamente—, por eso, te traje ramen.

—¡Si, ramen! —grito el rubio a los cuatro vientos. Todos los que estaban en el pasillo lo miraron con molestia.

—Ya cállate dobe.

Los dos rubios miraron hacia el azabache.

Shion saco un bento y se lo extendió al Uzumaki.

—¡Cálmese teme! —lo apunto con un dedo acusador—, ¿O quieres pelea?

—Hmph, cuando quieras usurantonkachi.

—¡Bien! Será cuando acabe de comer el ramen que mi amada Shion me cocino —recibió el bento y empezó a comer.

El Uchiha alzo una ceja.

—¡Sijon! Ewsta jelidsiojo — menciono con la boca llena.

—Naruto, acaba de comer y luego hablas.

El chico asintió, y comió lo que le faltaba. Le entrego sonriente el bento a la rubia. Esta lo acepto y lo guardo dentro de su mochila.

Paso su mano por sobre su boca, limpiando los restos de ramen que estos habían quedado en la comisura de sus labios.

Los tres chicos empezaron a caminar. Naruto tenia de la mano a Shion, que iba a su derecha y el teme de su amigo a su izquierda.

Doblaron una esquina y se detuvieron en el primer salón, ya que la rubia tenía clase con Anko-sensei. Los dos rubios se despidieron con un beso apasionado, ante esto el Uchiha miro hacia otro lado incomodo.

—Ahhh — suspiro el Uzumaki, Sasuke lo miro con una ceja alzada y empezó a caminar—, ¿Eh? ¡Oi, teme! —grito mientras alcanzaba a su amigo—, ¿Cómo te fue?

El azabache alzo los hombros tratando de restarle importancia —a esta hora ya debió de haber abierto su casillero.

El rubio asintió—¿Me pregunto cual será su reacción? —el azabache miro de reojo al Uzumaki—, tranquilízate teme, ya veras que todo este embrollo se solucionara y tendrás de nuevo a Hinata.

Solo atino a asentir, su amigo siempre optimista.

…

Abrió su casillero, encontrando un lirio en el interior. La saco para olerla de cerca.

¿Quién la habría dejado ahí?

Sus ojos vagaron por todo su casillero, encontrando una nota.

Tomo nerviosamente la tarjeta entre sus manos, viendo una pulcra y estilizada caligrafía. La letra del Uchiha. Esa flor se la había dejado su antiguo novio, pero ¿Por qué? si anteriormente la ignoraba.

Subió sus manos a la altura de su corazón, apretándolo, intentando detener los fuertes latidos que este daba.

—**¡Hey tu! Aléjate de MI Hinata.**

'_Sasuke…'_

—**No, tú no puedes... TU NO PUEDES ESTAR CON EL PORQUE ME AMAS A MI.**

'_¿Por qué Sasuke?'_

—**Los ex no regresan… por eso se les llama ex.**

Agacho su cabeza, pegando la flor a su pecho.

—**¿Neji?**

—**¿Si, Hinata? —pregunto el castaño mirándola a los ojos.**

—**Es que… —estrujo entre sus manos la tela de su chamarra lila— Yo… ten-tengo una du-duda.**

—**¿Cuál es, Hinata? —dejo los utensilios sobre la mesa para ponerle toda la atención a su querida prima.**

**Hinata se sonrojo, era un poco difícil hablar temas de chicas con su primo, pero el tenia experiencia en eso del amor, así que el podría explicarle—Lo q-que pasa e-es que… Sakura. Hemm, bueno ella. El. Otro día. Dijo que losexnoregresan.**

**Neji alzo una ceja ante lo ultimo—¿Los ex no regresan? —La peliazul asintió—Ya veo —hizo una pausa, aclarándose la garganta—Vera, cuando una pareja termina una relación y después de un tiempo deciden regresar, la relación ya no funciona, pues hay diferencia de opiniones o cualquier factor… **

—**No entiendo…**

—**Le explicare —el chico tomo aire—, supongamos que esa pareja termino porque el chico la engaño con otra chica. Pasa el tiempo y deciden regresar, pero, la chica vive con esa duda de si la va a volver a engañar, creando inseguridad, esa inseguridad crea daños o conflictos en la relación con la pareja. Por lo cual, no funciona. Y cada uno se va por su camino.**

**La peliazul asintió entendiendo—¿Pero…?**

—**¿Por qué se dice eso? —el chico alzo los hombros—, la mayoría de las veces es así, la relación no funciona una vez que hubo conflictos, así que ese es… el lema, por decirlo así, de las personas que han vivido eso en carne propia.**

—**¡Oh!** **—exclamo—.Ta-también di-dijo algo de… ex-experimentar con o-otros chicos —su rostro alcanzo un rojo escarlata—, y, y no cerrar mi cora-zon.**

—**En eso tiene razón. Hinata usted, es una mujer hermosa, inteligente y gentil —la Hyuga miro hacia otro lado que no fuera el rostro de su primo—. Cualquier hombre daría lo que sea por tenerla. No cierre su corazón a nuevas oportunidades. Es joven, viva, diviértase, salga, conozca.**

**El castaño se acerco a ella para abrazarla, la chica asintió dejándose rodear por los bazos de su querido primo.**

—¿Hinata? —abrió sus ojos viendo a la Yamanaka con gesto de preocupación.

—¡Oh, Ino!

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y esa flor? —la rubia la tomo de entre la delicada mano de la Hyuga—. Es un lirio, ¿Quién te la dejo?

—Yo… —miro hacia la tarjeta que traía en la otra mano.

Ino la tomo, para leerla—"Para mi soleado amor, que pases un buen día" —la rubia miro a la peliazul, que se encontraba mordiéndose su labio inferior—. Sasuke, ¿Verdad?

Asintió quedamente. Ino le sonrió.

—Es un idiota.

—Hee…

Ino rodo los ojos con burla—Sabes que lo es.

La peliazul asintió.

**Había pasado cinco días del mal rato que paso con el Uchiha, cuando este había hecho pública su relación con la pelirroja de lentes.**

**Se encontraba acostada en su cama, viendo el blanco techo de su habitación, preguntándose una y otra vez el porque el Uchiha le había terminado. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿O, era solo que la dejo de querer? **

**¿Pero porque terminarla de esa forma, porque no hablo con ella? Si el Uchiha le hubiera explicado ella entendería, lo dejaría ir, sin obstáculos ni lloriqueos innecesarios.**

**Dio una vuelta sobre su cama, quedando boca abajo. Miro su celular que se encontraba a su izquierda, y mordiéndose su labio lo tomo nerviosamente. Suspiro, llamaría y le preguntaría que fue lo que paso. Si, eso haría, nada más. Hablaría solo por una respuesta. Bien.**

**Con manos temblorosas marco su número, el sonido de la llamada entrante sonó tres veces.**

—**¿Qué se te ofrece, Hyuga? —pregunto una voz masculina al otro lado.**

**Lleno de aire sus pulmones— Yo…**

—**Hmph, habla claro ¿Quieres?**

—**Yo… —una lagrima resbalo sin poder evitarlo—, so-solo llama-ba p-porqu-que qui-quiero saber. Que fue lo q-que. Pa-paso… —intento pasar saliva, al sentir un nudo en su garganta, dificultándole el habla.**

—**Tsk, eres una cínica —¿Cínica? ¿Ella?**

—**¿P-porque-e di-dices e-eso? —pregunto consternada.**

—**Admítelo Hyuga —¡¿Admitir que?!—. El Inuzuka —¿Kiba? ¿Qué tenia el que ver en esto?—. Hmph. Vete con el perro ese y déjame en paz Hinata. Se acabo —detecto una pizca de dolor en su voz, ¿Qué demonios era lo que pasaba?**

**El "tiii tiii" sonó, el chico le había colgado.**

**Medio minuto después el tono de "Ex's and oh's" de Atreyu sonó mencionando que tenia un nuevo mensaje. Con dedos temblorosos y tratando de calmarse apachurro la tecla de "ver". El mensaje se abrió instantáneamente, revelando una foto de ella y Kiba besándose. ¿Pero que demonios…? Su rostro automáticamente adquirió un rojo escarlata, sintió mareos y callo en la inconsciencia.**

—Hay Hinata —paso su brazo por los hombros de la peliazul, sacándola de su recuerdo—. Yo creo que… —toco su labio con el dedo índice mientras veía hacia arriba, Hinata la miraba expectante—, deberías hablar con el y aclarar ciertos puntos.

—Yo…

—Piénsalo, pequeña.

La rubia toco con su dedo índice la pequeña y blanquecina nariz de la chica.

Hinata respiro hondamente para luego sacarlo despacio. ¿Hablar con Sasuke?

Tal vez…

Continuara…

_**Contestando reviews:**_

hinatacris: ¡Igual yo!, gracias por tu review :3

sasuhinas fan: XD ¿Sensual conti? jaja gracias por tu review y si. Lo hare sufrir :D

MarthaIP: e.e entonces no habra anti... creo XD jeje ¡Gracias por tu review!, trato de hacer esta historia interesante y si. Curco era hermoso en toda la extension de la palabra, lastima que murio u.u Xd igual yo, tiene una voz bien sexy y, y cabello. ojitos *u* Gracias, gracias.

SoDamnBeautiful1: ¡Claro que voy a seguir! hasta morir XD okno e.e ¡Gracias por tu review!

Konkretts: XD bien... entonces no habra Gaamatsu. Gracias por lo de la puntuacion, la verdad es que yo no sabia de ese tema ¡Me has sacado de la ignorancia! creo que si entendi y espero que este ya este bien escrito :3 Je, nada de eso, solo me sacaste de mi error ¡Te lo agradezco, asi como tus reviews! gracias.

Itachi Akihiko: Jajaja hey, es un teme-amargado Uchiha, tomare en cuenta eso de mas personajes... En fin, ¡gracias por tu review!

emmy: XD creo que en el proximo capitulo se pone celoso e.e Igual cuidate y gracias por el review y el tiempo que dedicas a leer esta pequeña historia C:

andrea: C: eso es genial. Suspenso, suspenso, suspenso e.e Gracias por el review.

asuanarc: Jujuju, aqui esta la reaccion de Hinata C: espero que sea de tua grado la historia y gracias por el review.

yami doton yue: a mi tambien me gusta el trio, pero mas mas el Sasuhina C: ¡Gracias, gracias!

COMO EN CADA CAPITULO LE AGRADEZCO A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y FOLLOW C:

ARRIBA EL ROCK Y METAL l..l

Les deseo las mejor de las vibras.

Hasta luego l..l


	7. Chapter 7

Lo personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto l..l

—Hablan—

'_Piensan'_

**Recuerdos**

Capitulo 7

Gruño por quinta vez en la hora ¿Es que todo el día iban a estar pegados?

Su mirada se clavo en la cabeza cubierta por pelirrojo cabello. _'JODER, MIL VECES JODER'_.

Empuño sus manos debajo de su mesa, viendo como el Sabaku No abrazaba por la cintura a SU Hinata. Suya. De el.

Hinata giro su rostro, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a Gaara. El cual se lo regreso dándoselo en sus labios.

Golpeo la mesa con el puño, frunciendo su seño completamente, llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros y el profesor.

—¿Sucede algo, Uchiha?

—Nada. No pasa nada —menciono entre dientes tratando de tranquilizar sus ganas de moler a golpes al pelirrojo.

—Muy bien —menciono Azuma acercándose a la puerta del salón—, si me hace el favor de pasar con la directora Tsunade, explicándole que se quedara en detención media hora después de que terminen las clases por maltrato al mobiliario —el sensei abrió la puerta invitándolo a retirarse.

De mala gana tomo sus cosas, colgándose su mochila en el hombro salió con pasos marcados y al salir del salón azoto la puerta haciendo que las ventanas temblaran.

La Hyuga miro con preocupación como el azabache se alejaba por el pasillo, hecho una furia.

Gaara al verla, le beso la frente.

…

Llego hasta el gimnasio.

Aventó lejos de el su mochila, liberando su brazo para empuñarlo y golpear el azulejo azul de la pared, dañando sus nudillos.

—Hey, hey, hey ¡Uchiha! —el Hozuki se acerco hasta el— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

El azabache lo ignoro estampado su puño en el azulejo, tenia tantas ganas de golpear a alguien.

Y ese alguien era el Hozuki.

—Suigetsu —el peliblanco lo miro con una ceja alzada—, pelea conmigo.

Alzo su otra ceja en señal de sorpresa, ¿Pelear con el?

Con gusto, después de lo que le hizo a Karin.

Suigetsu se posiciono al frente del azabache, subiendo sus manos empuñadas a la altura de su cara. Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

El primero en lanzarse fue el Hozuki, dirigiendo su puño al estomago del Uchiha, el azabache desvío su brazo con el suyo dejándole descubierta su pecho impactando su puño en esta área.

Dio tres pasos hacia atrás tratando de llevar oxigeno a sus pulmones, _'Maldito Uchiha'_ estaba peleando en serio.

El azabache se acerco a el intentando asestarle otro golpe, Suigetsu esquivaba como podía y trataba de golpearlo en su estomago o cara.

Fingió tratar de golpear su estomago, dirigiendo su otro brazo hacia el rostro del peliblanco. Suigetsu advirtió esto y como en cámara lenta subió ambos brazos protegiendo su rostro del furioso puño del azabache.

Siguieron así por varios minutos, Sasuke trataba de golpear al Hozuki pero este los esquivaba por muy poco, y viceversa.

—Hmph ¿Es todo lo que tienes? —pregunto al verlo parar para respirar.

—Tsk, molesto —y volvió a lanzarse intentando asestarle un golpe.

…

—¡Oe! ¡Naruto! —el mencionado volteo hacia atrás, viendo a una pelirrosa acercarse a el.

—¿Que paso Sakura? —pregunto un tanto confundido. ¿Por qué hasta ahora la Haruno le dirigía la palabra?

—Yo… —miro sus manos apenada, sabia lo que el rubio pensaba de ella—, me quede preocupada por la actitud de Sasuke…

—Ya veo —el Uzumaki dirigió su mirar al frente—, el teme esta pasando por una situación complicada.

—Si. Yo… —un silencio incomodo se instalo entre los dos jóvenes—. Yo… Bueno. Quería hablar contigo.

¿Hablar con el?—¿Sobre que, Sakura? —pregunto mas confundido aun.

Trago, sintiendo que su saliva se había evaporado— Sobre lo que paso hace un año…

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ¿Lo que paso hace un año?

—Yo… quiero pedirte una disculpa por haberte gritado esa vez que… me pediste otra oportunidad. Discúlpame, me porte mal contigo, tu no te merecías eso y yo…

—Shhh —le susurro callándola con su dedo índice—. Sakura, no hay nada que disculpar. Eso quedo en el pasado…

—Si pero…

—Nada. Tú estabas triste y molesta por la relación de Hinata y Sasuke…

—¡Pero yo te grite…! —_'Que solo jugué contigo'_ se tapo la boca antes de terminar de decir su frase, sus ojos se aguadaron.

El rubio frunció levemente su seño al ver que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas—Sakura… —la tomo de sus hombros—. Se que lo que dijiste esa vez no era real, estabas molesta y necesitabas un momento a solas y yo… No te di tu espacio.

—Perdóname, Naruto…

El rubio rodeo con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Sakura igualmente paso sus brazos por su cuello, susurrándole una vez mas—Perdóname.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Sakura —le contesto el rubio en su oreja.

Se separaron. La Haruno sonrió nerviosa—¿Amigos?

—¿De que estas hablando? —le pregunto el rubio seriamente, Sakura se entristeció ¿Cómo esperar volver a ser amigos después de lo que le hizo?—Por supuesto que amigos.

Alzo su rostro lleno de alegría.

El rubio mostro sus dientes en una gran sonrisa.

…

Salió de su clase de Historia junto a su amiga pelirroja.

Tayuya venia leyendo mientras resumía las partes importantes de la segunda guerra mundial, ya que ese tema vendría en su examen, según lo que Iruka-sensei les había comentado.

—La segunda guerra mundial comenzó en el año…

Matsuri venia re memorizando el mismo tema que su amiga, ya que quería sacar buenas calificaciones para poder entrar a la universidad. _'Hitler, Alemania. Hirohito, Japón…'_

—¡Ahhh! Maldición —susurro Tayuya—, reprobare…

Matsuri rio ante la positividad de su amiga y su buena memoria.

—Hey Matsuri, no te burles. Sabes que reprobare, no lograre pasar la preparatoria, repetiré el año y tal vez no logre pasar a la universidad y luego…

—Te pondrás a vender tacos en la esquina de tu casa, todo porque tu madre te obligara a trabajar. Si, si —volvió a soltar una risita.

La pelirroja también rio.

La castaña palideció deteniéndose abruptamente al ver que Sabaku No Gaara salía de la mano de Hyuga Hinata. Sentía sus ojos escocer por la lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

Tayuya seguía riendo hasta que escucho un sollozo por parte de su amiga _'¿Pero que…?'_ miro en la misma dirección que la castaña _'Joder, Sabaku No'_.

—Vamos —La tomo de su brazo para llevársela lejos de esa escena dolorosa.

'_Gaara'_ siguió a su amiga con la cabeza gacha.

…

Se encontraban acostados en el piso del gimnasio, el intentar golpear y ser evadidos constantemente cansaba, pero al menos al azabache se le había ido un poco de su coraje. Realmente poco.

Seguía irritado y el hablar con Suigetsu no le aliviaba en nada.

—¿Entonces tu pequeño ángel sale con el arenoso, eh?

Cerró los ojos intentando ignorar la obvia pregunta del peliblanco.

—Tsk. Eres un idiota Sasuke

El azabache se levanto como si tuviera un resorte—¿A quien le dices idiota, imbécil? Fue culpa de Karin y su… "amor" por mi. ¡JODER!

—Hey, no culpes a Karin de tus estupideces…

—Cállate Hozuki.

Salió del lugar dando grandes zancadas.

No necesitaba que le recordaran su estupidez. Suficiente tenía con ver a su hermoso ángel con ese idiota de Gaara. _'Maldición'_ tiro de sus cabellos azabaches, frustrado.

Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad el… ¡Dios! Haría lo que sea con tal de recuperarla. Lo que sea.

—Te pondrás a vender tacos en la esquina de tu casa, todo porque tu madre te obligara a trabajar. Si, si.

Peino sus cabellos hacia atrás, no porque quisiera ligar o algo. NO. Era solo que odiaría que alguien lo viera así y por una mujer. _'¿Y a mi que me importa lo que digan los demás? Joder Sasuke, es Hinata no cualquiera'_.

Las chicas que venían por el pasillo rieron. _'Hmph que risa tan mas molesta'_. Miro de reojo al no escuchar las atolondradas risas para ver a una castaña pálida. Alzo una ceja, _'¿Vio un fantasma o que…?_'

Pero entonces vio que el Sabaku No salía con Hinata, TOMADOS DE LA MANO.

'_Ta madre'_.

—Vamos

Vio a la pelirroja jalar a una castaña llorosa.

Esa escena le llamo mucha la atención. ¿Sera que…?

Bueno, no lo averiguaría si se quedaba ahí viendo como la chica se iba.

Algo le decía que hablar con la castaña le ayudaría a traer de vuelta a Hinata. Así que sin preámbulos, salió tras ellas.

Continuara…

Contestando reviews:

Itachi Akihiko: XD jeje gracias gracias. La verdad es que ¡ya me sentare a escribir lo que sigue! esta a sido una semana algo estressante C: . ¡gracias por seguir esta historia!

hinatacris: XDDD ¡disculpame! tratare de actualizar mas seguido C: aunque no prometo nada. y descuida, creceran en unos cuantos dias, ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia!

MarthaIP: C: ¡Genial! gracias gracias por el tiempo que dedicas a leer esta historia.

SoDamnBeautiful1: Ssuhina, recien hechesito C: ¡Gracias!

sasuhinas fan: XDDD ¡Demonios! escondanme de la policia jejeje. Gracias por tu review, me hizo reir C:

Neko-Chan: Hola pequeña, XD pues, yo lo veo negro e.e supongo yo que si C: jaja. pues si, en este caso hay una excepcion con Hinata y Sasuke C: Jajaja ¿pastelito? XD e.e tienes razon en lo ultimo, aunque no me acuerdo si lo escribi -.- ¡Demonios! tengo mala memoria :C de todos modos ver esa parte, aunque algo me dice que lo escribi en los proximos capitulo XD pero nose jaja. ¡Gracias por el review!

anime love: Oh, la neta, suerte con los trabajos escolares. y no te preocupes leela cuando puedas C: jeje gracias por el review y si, poco a poco se ira resolvio la situacion. ¡Gracias!

emmy: :C Dispenseme e.e es que... asi es la intriga XDDD e.e no, Naruto seguira con Shion y tal vez Sakura se anime con Rock Lee :3 ¡orale pues! te mando a Gaara XD hay te va jeje. Igual cuidate y gracias por el review.

LA NETA, LA NETA, LA NETA; SUERTE XDDD Y, Y, LOS INVITO A LEER UN LEMON e.e jaja este es el link: s/9929066/1/Bad-Romance TAL VEZ ALGUN DIA ME ANIME A HACER UN NEJIHINA :3 AJUA C: ESTA BIEN BONITO ESTA HISTORIA, LEEANLA POR FAVOR *U*

¡ASI! ARRIBA EL ROCK Y METAL, PERO MAS CURCO VEIN 3

Les deseo las mejor de las vibras.

Hasta luego l..l


	8. Chapter 8

Lo personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto l..l

—Hablan—

'_Piensan'_

**Recuerdos**

Capitulo 8

Caminaba tres metros detrás de la pelirroja y castaña.

Las chicas entraron en la cafetería, seguidas de el, y se sentaron en una mesa. La pelirroja le dijo algo en el oído a su acompañante y se alejo.

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos caminando tranquilamente hasta situarse enfrente de la mesa que ocupaba una melancólica castaña.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —jalo una silla y se sentó, no esperando respuesta de la chica.

Matsuri lo vio, era muy guapo.

Apenada se limpio sus aguados ojos.

—Cla-claro —susurro mientras se tapa su boca, ya que un gemido quería escapar.

La observo atentamente—Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte —miro en todas direcciones en busca de la pelirroja, no quería interrupciones. La castaña asintió curiosa ¿Qué podría decirle el apuesto chico? —. Gaara, ¿Qué sabes de el?

Sonrió internamente al ver como la chica bajaba su rostro, intentado evitar que el viera sus lagrimas. _'BINGO'_. Como lo supuso, esa chica podría ayudarle mucho.

—¿Gaa-gaara? Pues… yo… —apretó sus manos por sobre su negra falda, ¿Qué quería saber sobre Gaara? —. Yo… El. Es. Bueno…

—Fue tu novio —bien, sonó mas a afirmación que pregunta. Aunque, si mal no recordaba hubo un tiempo en que había visto al pelirrojo con esa chica.

Matsuri asintió, sin despegar su vista de sus manos.

—Lo sigues queriendo —la castaña alzo su vista, ¿Cómo lo sabia? ¿Era muy notoria?—Hmph, tengo una propuesta para ti.

—¿Qué clase de propuesta?

El azabache sonrió de medio lado—Una propuesta que nos beneficiara a ambos. Tú quieres a Gaara, yo quiero a Hinata.

Matsuri comprendió por donde iban las cosas—¿Cuál es el plan?

…

—**Hay Hinata —paso su brazo por los hombros de la peliazul—. Yo creo que… — toco su labio con el dedo índice mientras veía hacia arriba—, deberías hablar con el y aclarar ciertos puntos.**

Suspiro cansadamente mientras veía melancólicamente su te helado. Todo esto era muy difícil.

—**Es un idiota-**

'_Grandísimo'_.

Se recargo más en el respaldo de la silla. ¿Quién le habría dado esa fotografía al Uchiha?

**Despertó aturdida. Se incorporo llevándose su mano a su cabeza, esta palpitaba un poco. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Le llamo a Sasuke para saber el motivo de que terminaran, el la llamo cínica, le colgó y luego un mensaje donde provenía esa foto. ¡Una foto donde ella y Kiba se besaban! Eso JAMAS paso. Ella quería Kiba como su hermano; además, a el le gustaba su amiga Ino.**

**Tomo su celular para volver a ver la fotografía.**

**La observo minuciosamente; la fotografía había sido tomada en las canchas, la parte donde había arboles y pues… podías hacer lo que querías y seria difícil que alguien te pillara. Lo sabía porque ahí fue donde se escondía con Sasuke cuando… Bueno, tenían arranques pasionales, claro que no llegaban a MAS. Solo besos y caricias, inocentes. **

**Un cosquilleo la recorrió al recordar un par de escenas en ese lugar.**

**Meneo su cabeza de un alado a otro, no era momento de pensar en los fuertes brazos del azabache rodearla, ni de sus labios besándola con pasión, ni de sus manos recorrer su espalda, ni ella sentada sobre el…**_**'No, concéntrate Hinata'**_**.**

**De tanto que meneo su cabeza pulso sin querer la pantalla de su celular, activando el zoom. Cuando disipo todos sus pensamientos abrió grandes los ojos.**

**¿Quién habría hecho semejante mentira?**

Tomo un sorbo de su bebida. ¿Cómo es que el Uchiha había creído en esa estúpida fotografía?

'_Trata de ponerte en su lugar. ¿Cuál seria tu reacción al haber visto esa foto?_'su gentil conciencia hacia acto de presencia_._

Cerró sus ojos y se magino ser el azabache recibiendo esa fotografía. Conociéndolo, posiblemente, se haya molestado. No, seguramente se cabreo y ya no la observo detenidamente.

'_Hay Sasuke'_. Abrió detenidamente sus ojos.

Tomo sus cosas y salió de la cafetería.

…

—**Te acercas a Hinata y te las vas a ver conmigo.**

Se abrazo a si misma.

Veía el piso por donde pasaba sin mirar realmente. Había sido una tonta al creer que el azabache se enamoraría de ella, _'Hmph, estúpida'_. Todo había salido mal.

—**¡Hey, hey, hey! Zanahoria…**

Sonrió, maldito tiburón era un idiota.

Siempre alegrándole sus malos momentos con sus insultos.

Tal vez, debería darle una oportunidad. Dejar de pensar en el amor imposible de Sasuke.

Le haría bien distraerse con el Hozuki.

Levanto su mirar, a lo lejos venia una peliazul demasiado conocida. Alentó su paso vergonzosa.

Lo cierto era que le debía una disculpa por la mentira que hizo para separarla del Uchiha.

Apretó sus puños a los costados. Tenia que hacerlo.

'_Vamos Karin'_. Camino a grandes zancadas, parándose enfrente de la chica que la miro confundida y a la vez temerosa.

Hinata intento moverse a su izquierda, pero la pelirroja hizo lo mismo obstaculizándole el paso.

Dio un paso para atrás temerosa de que la pelirroja le echara en cara lo poca cosa que era para Sasuke, como lo hacia anteriormente. Hizo ademan de alejarse.

—Dis-dis… — la peliazul la miro confundida ¿Dis…?—Discúlpame —escupió la pelirroja.

¿Disculparla?

—Por todo el daño que te e hecho —miro hacia otro lado, evitando el dulce mirar de la chica—. Por haber… —trago grueso ante lo que iba a decir—. Por haber, alterado esa fotografía.

'_Por haber, alterado la fotografía. Por haber, alterado la fotografía'_—¿Fu-fuiste t-tu?

La pelirroja asintió acariciando su antebrazo, avergonzada—De verdad lo siento.

La peliazul tomo una bocanada de aire. A pesar de todo lo que la chica le hizo ella no podía odiarla, esa no era su naturaleza.

—No hay pro-problema, Ka-karin.

La Uzumaki la miro como si hubiese perdido la cabeza—¡¿Qué no hay problema?! Pero… —miro hacia otro lado, sintiéndose culpable. Sasuke tenía razón al referirse a Hinata como un ángel—Por mi culpa Sasuke…El. Se porto tan mal contigo. Yo…

Hinata le regalo una de sus sonrisas, Karin la veía sin poder creer—Te perdono —tomo su mano entre las suyas—, a pesar de todo te perdono, Karin.

La Uzumaki estaba que estallaba en lagrimas—Sasuke tenia razón —Hinata ladeo su rostro—, en llamarte ángel.

Se sonrojo. Karin se arrojo a ella, abrazándola mientras susurraba—Gracias.

Sentía que parte de la culpa se disipaba, solo faltaba el azabache. Y estaría tranquila consigo misma.

…

—Es de lo mas sencillo —el azabache llevo sus manos a la altura de su barbilla, entrelazándolas para recargarse en ellas—, necesito unos minutos a solas con Hinata, para hablar con ella. Pero conociendo al Sabaku No, me lo impedirá, ahí es donde entras tú.

—¿Qué hare? Gaara no querrá hablar conmigo así como así —frunció levemente su seño.

El Uchiha alzo los hombros—Ese es tu problema.

Lo miro desconfiada y levemente molesta por su seca respuesta—¿Y si no funciona?

—Funcionara.

La castaña asintió. El Uchiha se levanto de su asiento, dispuesto a irse.

—¡Espera! —el azabache se detuvo dándole la espalda—. ¿Cuándo…?

—Iré a buscarte —respondió dejándola con la palabra en la boca, para luego alejarse.

La castaña se quedo atónita y molesta, que chico tan más odioso resultaba ser el Uchiha. _'Igual es guapo'_ miro la ancha espalda del chico desaparecer por la puerta de la cafetería.

—Hey, hey —giro su rostro hacia su izquierda, Tayuya la miraba curiosa—, ¿Y ese chico guapo?

—Eh… ¿Qué?

La pelirroja hizo ojos chiquitos, y puso sus brazos en forma de jarra—"Iré a buscarte" —susurro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Matsuri se sonrojo.

—¿Qué? No, no. Solo era… y yo…

—Nada, nada —sonrió al ver lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga—, me alegra que decidas salir con otros chicos. Olvidar al Sabaku No...

—¡Oh! Sobre eso —bajo su mirada apenada, la pelirroja la miro seriamente—. Ese chico. Bueno el… ¿Me propuso algo?

Tayuya abrió grandes sus ojos, ¿Qué era lo que el chico guapo le habrá propuesto a su amiga? _'Sera que… No, no. Matsuri no es así; además seria muy rápido, a penas se conocen o…'_.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué piensas?

—Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando Matsuri —alzo su voz señalándola con su índice.

La castaña se sonrojo ¿Qué clase de mente tendría su amiga? —¡Oe! Claro que no.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro dramático.

Sintió una gota caer por su cabeza ante la actitud de su amiga pelirroja.

—Bien, ¿Entonces? —tomo asiento a su lado, arrimándole el te que había pedido.

—Es sobre Gaara y su nueva novia.

La pelirroja solo agacho su cabeza un tanto aburrida del mismo tema.

Continuara…

_**Contestando reviews:**_

_RukiaNeechan: e.e si jeje... pues Hinata a desarrollado un cariño hacia Gaara, aunque las cosas se esta complicando para estos dos, como tu dices, Sasuke va con todo con tal de recuperarla. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_Itachi Akihiko: jajaja, Azuma es algo estricto e.e jaja u.u nadie quiere Gaamatsu :C XDDD Hmmm, la verdad no se con quien poner a Gaara, ¿Tienes a alguien en mente? se aceptan propuestas para el pelirrojo ¡Ajua! le ando buscando novia al Sabaku No e.e XDDD ¡Gracias por molestarte en poner un review!_

_sasuhinas fan: e.e aqui esta la continuacion :) espero que te guste ¡Gracias por el review!_

_hinatacris: jeje, pues dejame decirte que habra personas importantes que se metan para que Sasuke y Hinata regresen :3 ¡Ajua! esta historias esta medio loca XDDD ¡Gracias por tu review y feliz navidad!_

_lala: no os preocupeis, espero que te guste la continuacion ¡Gracias por el review!_

_emmy: e.e yo... es que... e.e jeje perdon por la tardanza pero aqui esta el capitulo, disfrutalo ¡Gracias por el review! y tambien cuidate._

_MarthaIP: jeje fue una semana un tanto movida, por eso no me dio tiempo de actualizar, pero aqui esta la continuacion y ahora que lo estoy leyendo y haciaendo los demas capitulos... la historia esta tomando un rumbo bien raro XDDD jeje pero espero y te siga gustando la historia ¡Gracias por el review! _

_¡Feliz año nuevo!_

_Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo ¡Ajua!_

_Les deseo la mejor de las vibras para este año; SUERTE y que todos sus deseo se cumplan. Que los reyes magos les traigan sus obsequios XDDD así como armonía y paz en su hogar. La neta, les deseo lo mejor a aquellos que estudien, que pasen los exámenes con excelentes calificaciones y que sigan por ese camino rumbo al éxito :D_

_¡Gracias a todos por leer! Y disculpen si los personajes no entran mucho en sus actitudes como en el anime, creo se le dice ¿OCC? XD es un poco difícil para mi saber que onda con esas cosas :C _

_¡Gracias también a todos aquellos que se molestan en dejarme un review! La neta me han ayudado mucho a mejorar. ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

Lo personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto l..l

—Hablan—

'_Piensan'_

**Recuerdos**

Capitulo 9

El timbre sonó, dando fin a las clases.

Los diversos estudiantes salían del plantel animados por la llegada del fin de semana. Hacían planes sobre las diversas actividades que harían después de terminar tareas y proyectos que, algunos, tenían en grupo.

La mayoría se encontraban emocionados, a excepción de un azabache que salía con las manos en los bolsillos y actitud un tanto deprimida. En lo que fue toda la semana, no logro avanzar gran cosa con el amor de su vida. Si. La chica seguía recibiendo los lirios que el ponía en su casillero, pero esta al verlo huía asustada, como si de un acosador el se tratara. El no era un acosador. Solo quería que Hinata tuviera presente que el se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y que trataba de remediar su estupidez; además de querer ganarse su corazón.

Suspiro.

Tenia que preparar terreno primero antes de utilizar a la castaña para apartar de su camino al Sabaku No. El reconquistarla haría que Hinata le diera otra oportunidad en el momento en que el hablara con ella.

Y ya cuando se diera cuenta Gaara, ella ya lo había dejado por el.

No es que el pelirrojo le cayera mal o algo. Bueno si, pero eso cambio al verlo junto a Hinata. El solo recordarlo tomarla de la mano le hervía la sangre…

Hablando del rey de roma.

En ese mismo momento el pelirrojo salía con la peliazul, y sus manos entrelazadas.

Sintió unas enormes ganas de ir hacia ellos y desenlazar esa asquerosa mano de la suave, blanca y hermosa de Hinata, esa que tantas veces le dio caricias placenteras.

Gruño por lo bajo, pensar que el Sabaku No haya tocado a Hinata como el lo había hecho en el pasado, hizo que instintos asesinos se reflejaran en sus ojos.

Pero algo lo dejo confundido.

Hinata había soltado la mano de Gaara al momento de verlo, como si no quisiera que el la viera con el chico. Vio al pelirrojo mirarla dolido y luego a el, molesto; como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Los vio alejarse, tomados de la mano. Pero pareciera que Hinata no quería tocar al pelirrojo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Dubitativo empezó a caminar.

—¡Hey teme!

Giro sobre sus talones para ver al rubio que venia corriendo hacia el.

—¿Qué quieres dobe?

—Huuu —susurro el rubio ofendido—, cada día estas más amargado. Deberías casarte… ¡Yo seria tu padrino! —grito el Uzumaki alegre.

—Ni en sueños —sonrió ladino al ver una mueca de desagrado en el bronceado rostro de su mejor amigo.

—¡¿Por qué?! Seria el mejor padrino… —_'Hmph, lo serás dobe' _pensó el Uchiha, mientras el rubio caminaba dictando las diez razones para que el quisiera y debería ser el su padrino de su boda—. Además; soy tu mejor amigo… Bueno, tal vez el único, con lo amargado que eres…

—¿Qué dijiste Usurantonkachi? —una vena apareció palpitando furiosa sobre su frente. ¿Y que si el era su único amigo? El no necesitaba de gente hipócrita rodeándolo, _'hmph'_.

—Teme a-mar-ga-do.

El azabache cruzo sus brazos. _'Ese dobe'_, siempre tan buen amigo.

…

Caminaba junto a Gaara hacia su casa.

El silencio entre ellos era incomodo, el aire se sentía tan tenso que difícilmente seria cortado.

Lo que había hecho minutos antes, estaba, por así decirlo, mal.

¿Por qué había soltado de repente a Gaara? _'Sasuke'_, pero ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Gaara era su novio, estaba con el, no tenia porque tratarlo así. Menos frente a Sasuke. ¿Pero porque sintió que estaba mal estar con Gaara?

Al ver al Uchiha una oleada de culpabilidad le lleno el corazón, como si ella fuera la que lo engañaba.

Soltó un suspiro pesadamente. Gaara tenia razón con lo que le había dicho horas antes.

**Faltaban una hora para que dieran el toque del fin de clases.**

**Después del encuentro con Karin había estado buscando al azabache para poder hablar con el, pero ni rastro del Uchiha. Ni siquiera había entrado a clases.**

**Mantenía su vista fija en el libro que Kakashi le había prestado para leer en su clase, pero cada cinco minutos miraba de reojo por la ventana que daba al pasillo, esperando ver a Sasuke.**

**Gaara que estaba a su lado, se había dado cuenta que estaba ansiosa. **

—**¿Estas bien? **

**Asintió lentamente.**

—**Te notas… rara ¿Pasa algo?**

—**Gaara yo…**

—**¿Qué? **

—**Yo… Bueno. Es que… —paso su lengua por sus resecos labios—. Me encontré con Karin después de que te fueras a entrenar.**

—**¿Te hizo algo? —pregunto con un leve tono alarmado y semblante serio.**

—**No, no. Ella… me pidió disculpas.**

**¿Karin pedir disculpas? Wow eso era nuevo—¿Entonces…?**

—**Ella fue quien altero la fotografía.**

—**Aja… —la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo, el cual no le gustaba nada.**

—**Estaba pensando en hablar con Sasuke…**

—**¿Para que? —Empuño sus manos, estaba molesto—. Estas mejor así, sin el, CONMIGO.**

—**Gaara… —susurro sorprendida.**

—**No seas tonta Hinata. ¿Si en un inicio no quiso hablar contigo, porque crees que ahora lo hará? —la tomo de sus manos, apretándolas entre las suyas—. Yo jamás te haría las cosas que el te hizo, yo te quiero de verdad.**

**Bajo su mirada a su regazo. Sintió los cálidos labios del pelirrojo besar la comisura de sus labios, y luego su boca. Correspondiéndole, apretó sus ojos confundida.**

En verdad, estaba tan confundida.

Desde que Karin le dijo sobre aquella foto y le pidió disculpas, quiso correr y buscar a Sasuke para hablar con el, arreglar las cosas y darse otra oportunidad. Pero en cierta forma lo que le había dicho Gaara sobre que la quería y… bueno que el jamás le haría daño, la detuvo.

Se detuvo porque ahora tenía una relación con el chico, no seria bueno que ella lo cortara así como así. _'Pero en el corazón no se menda'_, razonándolo bien, estuvo mal que ella aceptara los sentimientos de Gaara al seguir queriendo a Sasuke.

Ahora, el Uchiha dejaba sus flores favoritas en su casillero. Eso la hacia feliz. Pero la confundía más. ¿Qué había pasado con la relación de el y Karin? ¿Seguirían juntos? O Sasuke solo le jugaba una broma al seguir creyendo que ella lo había engañado con Kiba ¡Kiba, Dios! Su mejor amigo.

—Te veo mañana

La seria voz del Sabaku No la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Si —respondió débilmente—. Nos vemos mañana— lo miro indecisa ¿Darle un beso de despedida o no?

El pelirrojo se acerco a ella rápidamente y la beso en su mejilla, para luego alejarse a paso rápido.

'_Discúlpame… Gaara'_. Cerró la puerta al ver la rojiza cabellera perderse al dar vuelta sobre una esquina.

…

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

Veía el grisáceo suelo y como su sombra oscurecía la parte por donde el caminaba.

Después de la plática en clase de Kakashi-sensei, se sintió inseguro.

La Hyuga quería hablar con el Uchiha, y eso, no le gusto para nada. La sola idea de perderla lo deprimía.

Pero… ¿Como perder algo que nunca fue tuyo? Y que seguía perteneciendo a ese idiota, que la había hecho sufrir y ¿Por qué? ¡Por una estúpida fotografía! Que al final había sido una mentira ¿Y el Uchiha? Un reverendo imbécil al caer.

Pero el no seria tan imbécil para dejarle las cosas fáciles al Uchiha, oh no. Pelearía por Hinata, daría todo por ella.

Chasqueo la lengua, apresuro el paso para llegar a casa y pensar fríamente.

Continuara…

_**Contestando reviews:**_

_MarthaIP: C: ¡Gracias por el review! XDDD Jeje gracias, gracias, te deseo suerte en este nuevo año :) ya veras que pasara en el siguiente capitulo e.e_

_RukiaNeechan: XDDD si, ese Sasuke no penso bien las cosas, pero bueno, si hubiera sido como lo que tu piensas la historia no tendria el drama o a lo mejor ¡ni siquiera huebiera historia! gracias por el review, y buenas vibras._

_sasuhinas fan: u.u lo se, pero asi es el asunto XD ¡Gracias por el review! y suerte en todo lo que te propongas :)_

_Itachi Akihiko: *u* jaja es una buena idea, buscare en wikia haber que encuentro de su personalidad ¡Gracias por el dato! pero si se te ocurren otras personas que mejor :D gracias por el review._

_hinatacris: es un amor con patas e.e ¡Gracias por el review!_

_emmy: por pedido de seguidores no habra GaaMatsu :C XD pero se aceptan sugerencias :V ¡Gracias por el review!_

_Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo C: y ya saben que les deseo las mejor de las vibras y la buena suerte l..l arriba el rock eh, arriba el rock XDDD ¡nos vemos! _


End file.
